Abduction
by IloveKliss
Summary: Blaine a disparu. Après un rendez-vous avec Kurt, il part pour rentrer chez lui, mais le lendemain matin sa voiture est toujours devant chez Kurt. Kurt sait que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé. Qui a kidnappé Blaine et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que le kidnappeur veut faire de lui ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice : Et voici un petit cadeau de Noël : une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ;) Alors c'est une traduction autorisée de Abduction écrite par mushs-grl13.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas glee ou l'un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Fox et ainsi de suite. **

**Note d'auteur : Bienvenus sur ma première histoire sur Glee ! Avec un peu de chance vous lisez toujours en ce moment, parce que si non, je me suis réellement loupée. Lol. **

**- Casey **

**Chapitre 1. "Quelque chose ne va pas"**

La pluie. Ça ruinerait la journée de quelqu'un, surtout si ce _quelqu'un _avait un pique-nique prévu avec son petit-ami pendant ce qui était _supposé _être une magnifique journée ensoleillée.

Kurt était assis recroquevillé sur le canapé, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux et sa tête posée lourdement dessus. Il regardait avec un ennui complet la pluie crépiter contre la fenêtre se moquant de lui. Aujourd'hui était censée être _sa _journée spéciale de pique-nique avec Blaine, mais maintenant elle était ruinée à cause de la pluie.

« Stupide pluie, » souffla Kurt. « N'importe quel jour sauf aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas gamin, quelque chose te ronge ? »

Kurt fut surpris par le son soudain remplissant la pièce. Il se tourna et croisa le regard inquiet de son père.

« Oh ce n'est rien papa, » souffla Kurt, « Juste qu'aujourd'hui était supposé être notre rendez-vous avec Blaine au parc… nous allions faire un pique-nique. »

Burt alla jusqu'au canapé pour rejoindre son fils qui faisait toujours la moue dans la même position que celle où il avait commencé.

Son fils sortait avec Blaine Anderson depuis maintenant quelques mois. Les choses semblaient se passer à merveille pour le couple. Depuis le retour de Kurt des nationales à New York, ils semblaient devenir un peu plus sérieux. Depuis que l'été avait commencé, les deux garçons étaient pratiquement inséparables.

« Tu sais, gamin, il y aura encore plein de journées ensoleillées pour faire un pique-nique avec Blaine. Ne boude pas pour ça- » Burt essayait de compatir pour son fils, mais il le connaissait bien. Il savait qu'une tendance dramatique serait en magasin et bon sang, il avait raison.

« Papa, » déclara sèchement Kurt, « Aujourd'hui était supposé être parfait. J'avais tout planifié, la nourriture, la musique, juste – juste tout qu'un classique pique-nique romantique aurait été et maintenant… maintenant tout est ruiné. »

Kurt bougea pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de son père. Comme ça, il pourrait essayer de bouder sans devoir regarder cette pluie sournoise.

Burt posa un bras encourageant autour de son fils et le tirant dans un demi-câlin. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse, interrompant leur temps père/fils.

« Probablement quelqu'un pour Finn, » déclara rapidement Kurt. Il se leva du canapé et se rendit à moitié à contrecœur vers la porte. Il défit la chaine et ouvrit la porte en s'attendant à moitié à voir le sourire déterminé de Rachel Berry de l'autre côté, mais il croisa l'opposé complet. Un sourire qui pouvait transformer ses genoux en gelée, de magnifiques yeux noisette qui faisaient rugir son âme, et une voix qui pouvait faire frémir son cœur.

« Je suis en retard ? »

« Blaine ! » Kurt se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami, le prenant un peu au dépourvu mais Blaine retrouva son équilibre et tint Kurt, tentant de le protéger de la pluie qui tombait toujours assez fortement.

« Oh, je suis tellement stupide, entre ! Tu dois geler avec ces vêtements mouillés ! » déclara Kurt en tirant Blaine vers la porte d'entrée.

Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de glousser au comportement de Kurt. Il était toujours mignon. Il serpenta jusqu'au salon tout en permettant aussi à Kurt d'enlever sa veste mouillée pour qu'elle puisse sécher. Immédiatement, Blaine se sentit plus chaud de ne pas avoir le vêtement mouillé lui pesant. Dans le salon, Burt était toujours assis, voyant Blaine dans le couloir.

« Blaine. » salua Burt, avec un hochement de la tête et un sourire.

« M. Hummel. » répondit Blaine, tendant la main et il reçut une chaleureuse poignée de main.

Burt sourit, se leva du canapé, et en secouant la tête dit, « Blaine, pour la centième fois, appelle-moi _Burt. _M. Hummel était mon père. »

Blaine sourit, embarrassé par le fait que c'était maintenant probablement vraiment la centième fois qu'il lui disait. « Désolé Burt, ça n'arrivera plus, » promit-il avec un sourire.

Kurt était enfin arrivé dans la pièce après avoir accroché la veste de Blaine. Burt les regarda tous les deux et ce fut le moment où il décida qu'il était moins méfiant de Blaine et qu'il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier. Voir le sourire de son fils réchauffait entièrement son cœuret il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus heureux pour son fils. _"Très bien Burt, avant que tu ne te sentes encore plus fillette et sentimental, pars maintenant."_ se dit-il.

« Je vais vous laisser alors, » annonça-t-il, mais avant de quitter complètement la pièce, il rappela, « Soyez sage. »

Les deux garçons rirent à l'avertissement de Burt et avec ça, ils furent seuls.

« Donc, non pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, Blaine, mais je pensais que nous avions décidé que les plans étaient annulés à cause de la pluie, » admit Kurt en regardant avec nostalgie le panier de choses qu'il avait préparées resté inutilisé à côté du canapé.

Blaine sourit et posa un doigt sous le menton de Kurt, relevant son visage pour rencontrer le sien. « La pluie ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de voir ton charmant visage, aujourd'hui, M. Hummel. »

« Très guimauve, Blaine… et M. Hummel est mon père. » taquina Kurt.

« Tu sais que tu aimes ça quand même, et apparemment M. Hummel n'est pas ton père, » Il rit à la même remarque que Burt lui avait dit plus tôt. Burt et Kurt étaient définitivement père et fils.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant que notre pique-nique est ruiné ? » demanda Kurt, regardant encore tristement le panier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _ruiné_ ? » rétorqua Blaine d'une voix faussement choquée. « Je m'attends pleinement à faire un pique-nique avec toi aujourd'hui, peu importe la pluie ! »

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Blaine l'avait pris par la main, avait pris le panier de pique-nique et tiré Kurt dans la cuisine vers la porte arrière.

« Blaine, il pleut dehors, » objecta Kurt, « Mes cheveux– »

« Seront fabuleux, » finit Blaine d'un ton séducteur, en ouvrant la porte de service. Kurt n'eut pas plus de chance de protester avant de se faire tirer dans la bruine fraîche.

Blaine commença immédiatement à défaire la couverture et la poser sur l'herbe humide. Kurt fut époustouflé par les actions romantiques de Blaine donc il décida de juste laisser aller.

« Tu es responsable du résultat de mes cheveux, je te ferais savoir. Pas de plaintes de ta part si– » Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Blaine se pressant contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas du tout un baiser fort, juste quelque chose de tendre, chaud et apaisant. En plus, ça arrêta les plaintes de Kurt immédiatement. Le baiser se finit aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé et sans une pause, Blaine répondit avec, « Mes cheveux seront aussi horrible, beta. Je serais tout bouclé une fois que mes cheveux auront séché. »

Le pique-nique fut en fait mieux que ce que Kurt aurait pût imaginer. Même si leur nourriture devint rapidement molle et eux et la couverture furent trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils rirent, plaisantèrent, et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité n'arrive jusqu'à eux. La pluie et l'obscurité les eurent enfin et ils décidèrent finalement qu'ils devaient arrêter de s'assoir sous la pluie tombant toujours. Ils prirent leurs affaires de pique-nique et coururent vers la maison.

Blaine vérifia l'horloge dans la cuisine et remarqua qu'il commençait à se faire tard, donc il devait rentrer chez lui.

« Il se fait un peu tard, Kurt, je perds toujours la notion du temps quand je suis avec toi, vilain petit démon, » réprimanda Blaine, tirant son petit-ami dans un câlin. Kurt ne voulais pas lâcher Blaine, il voulait juste le tenir aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, mais finalement, il dut le laisser partir. Avec un dernier baiser, Blaine sortit enfin des mains gourmandes de son petit-ami et fut enfin vers sa voiture. Sentant toujours les lèvres chaudes de Kurt sur les siennes, il sourit et tendit la main vers la poignée de la voiture.

Kurt décida de se coucher tôt ; il envoya un rapide message à Blaine :

_Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras rentré, chéri. Même si je dors, juste pour que je sache que tu es rentré sain et sauf ! Xoxo ~ Kurt Bo__rnthisway ~_

Après une rapide routine d'hydratation, il grimpa dans son lit et dès que sa tête tomba sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit, ne rêvant de rien d'autre que Blaine.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla en se sentant immédiatement revigoré. Jetant un regard au réveil il lut : 9 :30. 10 heures entières de sommeil. "_Merci Gaga que ce soit l'été_" pensa Kurt. Il vérifia immédiatement son portable pour au moins un des deux messages qu'il attendant : l'arrivée de Blaine chez lui et son message de bonjour.

_Aucun message. _

C'était vraiment bizarre Blaine était habituellement le meilleur pour les trucs comme ça. Il ne voulait jamais inquiéter Kurt, donc il était toujours prompt à envoyer un message quand il rentrait chez lui. Kurt s'ordonna de ne pas flipper ou d'être trop inquiet, donc il envoya à Blaine un autre message.

_Content de savoir que tu es rentré sain et sauf, merci de m'inquiéter, vilain garçon ! P ~Kurt Bornthisway~_

Après une rapide douche, il s'habilla et pût entendre le petit-déjeuner appeler son nom depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Evidemment, Finn était déjà à table à engloutir de la nourriture quand Kurt arriva dans la cuisine. Carole était devant le four à cuisiner des pancakes et des œufs.

« Bonjour Kurt chéri. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix chantante.

« Bonjour Carole, bonjour Finn, » répondit Kurt, s'asseyant à table où le petit-déjeuner l'attendait. Carole était la meilleure. Depuis qu'elle et son père s'étaient mariés, elle faisait la cuisine rendant la vie de Burt et Kurt bien plus facile. Kurt était habitué à cuisiner parce que la cuisine de Burt finissait habituellement en désastre, donc ils finissaient par manger un plat à emporter.

« Ohmondieu, c'est délicieux Carole, merci, » dit Kurt après avoir pris sa première bouchée des pancakes chauds.

« De rien, chéri. Oh, et Kurt ? J'ai une question pour toi avant que ton père ne descende. Est-ce que Blaine veut descendre pour le petit-déjeuner ? » demanda Carole en lui faisant un regard suspicieux mais "complice".

Kurt fut immédiatement confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire _descendre _? »

« Blaine est resté dormir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt put sentir son estomac faire un léger bond d'anxiété. _De quoi diable parlait Carole ?_

« Non, il est parti hier soir vers 22h. » admit Kurt. _Et il ne m'a pas envoyé de messages quand il est rentré chez lui… _

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que sa voiture est toujours garée dans la rue ? Je suis sûre que c'était sa voiture que j'ai vu garée dehors ce matin, j'ai pût faire une erreur… » essaya de raisonner Carole tandis qu'elle remarquait l'air d'alarme sur le visage de Kurt. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant d'un coup. Courant vers le trottoir, il s'arrêta soudain quand il remarqua la voiture de Blaine toujours garée là où elle était hier soir.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.


	2. Chapter 2 : Culpabilité et sous-sol

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ou l'un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Ryan ****Murphy, Fox et ainsi de suite. **

Note de la traductrice : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai reçus, j'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire :D

Note d'auteur : Voici avec un peu de chance, un autre chapitre fantastique pour vous !

- Casey

_Les reviews me rendent heureuses. Continuez à en faire, les gars ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2. "Culpabilité et sous-sol"**

Kurt était assis sur le canapé en train de se ronger les ongles jusqu'à rejoindre la peau. Il ne se rongeait pas les ongles même aux pires moments, pensez aux germes… et combien c'était horrible pour les ongles. En ce moment, il pouvait difficilement accorder de l'importance à la police qui prenait les déclarations de Carole, Finn et Burt. Ils laissèrent Kurt pour la fin.

« Kurt Hummel ? »

Kurt leva les yeux de ses ongles vers le visage de pierre de l'officier qui semblait exiger une tasse de café. Ses yeux avaient des cercles sombres dessous et avait aussi une profonde série de rides dues à l'âge et au stress. C'était clair qu'il ne s'hydratait pas du tout dans sa jeunesse.

« Nous essaierons d'être rapides, je suis l'officier Burke et voici ma partenaire l'officier Lindlowe. » commença l'officier, montrant sa partenaire, une jeune femme ne devant pas avoir plus de 30 ans qui le rejoignait sur une des chaises posées devant Kurt. « Vous avez dit que Blaine Anderson est parti de chez vous vers 10 heures du soir, exact ? »

« Oui, » répondit doucement Kurt. « C'est correct. »

« Quelle est votre relation avec Blaine ? »

« Il est m-mon petit-ami… »

« Donc, vous êtes proches ? » demanda l'officier Burke semblant un petit peu mal à l'aise avec la réponse de Kurt.

« Oui. » répondit sèchement Kurt, sentant l'inconfort de Burke avec la "_situation gay_".

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Blaine monter dans sa voiture hier soir ? »

A cette question, Kurt se sentit immédiatement coupable et ce fut comme si un marteau était tombé dans son estomac. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu Blaine sortir ? Parce qu'il avait supposé que Blaine pouvait prendre soin de lui ? Parce qu'il pensait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver ? Kurt ne s'était jamais senti plus mal de sa vie. Il aurait dû être dehors à s'assurer qu'il montait bien dans sa voiture. Et si ça avait été le cas ? Il aurait pût arrêter celui qui avait pris Blaine, ou du moins appeler la police plus tôt.

« N-non, » Kurt commença à sentir les larmes jaillir de ses yeux et Burt accourut immédiatement pour poser un bras réconfortant autour de son fils affolé.

« Avez-vous entendu des perturbations dehors après qu'il ait quitté votre domicile ? »

« Non. Je suis allé à l'étage et… » Kurt ne put finir, les larmes commençaient à influer son discours et la culpabilité commençait à le submerger. C'était un de ces moments où on souhaitait pouvoir retourner dans le temps et le changer. Kurt n'aurait jamais laissé Blaine seul.

« Très bien, merci pour votre temps. » L'officier se leva, montrant à sa partenaire de faire de même. Ils avancèrent vers la porte quand Burt prit la parole pour les arrêter.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en faites, officiers ? »

L'officier Burke et l'officier Linflowe partagèrent un regard et elle prit la parole. « Et bien, nous pensons que c'est trop tôt pour estimer que c'est un cas de personne disparue. Nous ne savons pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'instant et autre qu'une poubelle retournée, nous n'avons aucune autre évidence concrète de signe de bagarre. Nous avons parlé avec ses parents avant de venir ici et ils montrent juste la même quantité d'inquiétude. Nous nous inquiétons profondément de là où est M. Anderson, donc s'il devait arriver à se montrer, appelez-nous. Si non, nous serons en contact. »

Avec ça, la paire partit en laissant un silence vide chez les Hummel. Le bras de Burt restait fermement autour de Kurt et il amena bientôt son fils pleurant dans un grand câlin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurt, je suis sûr qu'il va revenir. Peut-être qu'un de ses potes Warblers est venu le chercher ? Nous ne savons pas encore. C'est trop tôt pour dire, essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter pour ça à moins qu'il n'y ait une raison, OK ? »

Kurt se leva rapidement, surprenant un peu Burt, mais il gardait le même air d'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Je pense qu'il a disparu. Les choses ne s'additionnent juste pas. » déclara Kurt en courant à l'étage pour être seul.

Blaine resta avec Carole et Finn en bas. Il savait que Kurt avait besoin de temps seul pour se calmer. Au fond, Burt savait que quelque chose ne s'additionnaient pas dans la disparition de Blaine. Le jeune homme ne laisserait jamais sa voiture sans le faire savoir à Kurt. Ce n'était juste pas lui. Burt savait qu'il devait garder un air brave pour empêcher Kurt de paniquer, son fils était sensible, il devait être brave ici.

« Est-ce que tu penses que Blaine va bien, Burt ? » demanda Carole, se blottissant sous le bras de Burt.

« En tout cas je l'espère vraiment. Les choses semblent juste étrange- » Burt ne finit même pas sa phrase avant qu'on ne toque précipitamment à la porte.

« Maintenant qui diable est-ce que ça peut être ? » demanda impatiemment Burt, se levant du canapé pour ouvrir la porte.

C'était l'officier Lindlowe.

« Nous ne l'avions pas vu lors de notre premier balayage de la situation. Mais en regardant la scène une fois de plus, nous avons trouvé du sang. Nous suspectons maintenant des signes de bagarre, et nous avons maintenant des raisons de croire que Blaine Anderson n'est peut-être pas sain et sauf. Nous restons en contact. »

* * *

La douleur était insoutenable. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point de se casser en deux. Que s'était-il passé la nuit dernière ? Il ne se rappelait pas s'être cogné la tête... est-ce qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne se rappelait pas avoir conduit... ce fut là qu'il se rappela.

_« Il se fait un peu tard, Kurt, je perds toujours la notion du temps quand je suis avec toi, vilain petit démon, » gronda Blaine, tirant son petit-ami dans ses bras. Kurt ne voulait pas laisser partir Blaine, il voulait juste le tenir contre lui aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, mais finalement, il dût le laisser partir. Avec un dernier baiser d'au revoir, Blaine s'échappa enfin des mains gourmandes de son petit-ami et arriva enfin vers sa voiture. Sentant toujours les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes, il sourit et tendit la main vers la poignée de la voiture. _

_« Si c'était pas mignon... » siffla une voix derrière Blaine, avant même qu'il n'ait une chance de se retourner, il sentit une douleur aiguë à la tête. Il avait été frappé avec quelque chose, et il pouvait sentir un liquide chaud couler lentement de son front. Il savait ce que ça devait être... du sang. C'était toujours du sang. Il pût voir des points brouiller sa vision avant de tomber par terre, glissant dans l'inconscience. _

Blaine pût sentir un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il se soit évanoui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit une pièce plongée dans le noir. Où diable était-il ? Il essaya de se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, mais réalisa vite que ses poignets étaient attachés aux accoudoirs et ses chevilles étaient liées aux pieds de ladite chaise.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de s'empêcher de paniquer vol de répéta silencieusement le même mot pour se calmer. _Courage._ Kurt voudrait qu'il ait du courage. Deux secondes, Kurt ? Est-ce que Kurt saurai qu'il avait disparu ? Est-ce qu'il saurait qui l'avait pris ? Est-ce que–

Les pensées de Blaine furent interrompues quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir au-dessus de lui, la lumière qui entrait révéla qu'il faisait face à des escaliers avec une porte en haut. Il devait être dans une sorte de sous-sol. Celui qui avait ouvert la porte commença à descendre les escaliers et il ou elle n'était pas seul. Il entendit d'autres pas rejoindre les premiers dans les escaliers.

« On dirait que joli-cœur est réveillé. Maintenant, on va vraiment commencer à s'amuser, hein ? »

* * *

_**A/N. Bahahahaha, je suis la plus méchante ! Un autre suspense sympa pour vous faire vouloir plus, hein ? Les reviews sont grandement appréciées, elles sont comme du lait et des cookies pour mon histoire. ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Ne m'abandonne pas

**Disclaimer : Je ne posséde pas Glee, ni aucun de ses personnages, Ils sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Fox et ainsi de suite. **

**Note d'auteur : **

**_J'ai adoré lire toutes ces merveilleuses reviews ! Merci les gars, ça aide vraiment et comptent beaucoup pour moi que vous appréciez tous cette histoire. Notez aussi que les choses qui arrivent semblent un petit peu contraire à l'histoire dans Glee, mais hélas, c'est ce pourquoi une fiction est faite après tout, non ?;P Préparez vous pour un chapitre VRAIMENT long comme _****__****énorme ****_remerciement... et un certain coup d'envie d'écrire.;D_**

_Casey_

_Comme toujours, les reviews sont une bouffée d'air frais pour moi et elles m'inspirent pour continuer. Tous vos mots gentils me motivent pour l'histoire, donc continuez définitivement à faire venir ces reviews, les gars ! Elles aident immensément, en plus j'adore entendre vos impressions et pensées ! Reviews = or ! _

**Chapitre 3. "Ne m'abandonne pas"**

« Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les duos, » expliqua M. Schue tandis qu'il entendait les nombreux grognements du Glee club. L'été était fini et M. Schue décidait de les mettre directement au travail pour préparer le club à la compétition. Malgré les réponses négatives de ses élèves, il écrivit le mot DUO en grandes lettres sur le tableau. Il resta ferme sur sa décision. Ils se plaignaient toujours que Rachel et Finn avaient toutes les ballades pour les compétitions, mais c'était parce que Rachel et Finn travaillaient jusqu'à épuisement sur leurs duos. Si n'importe lequel des autres voulait être sous les projecteurs, M. Schue décida qu'il avait besoin de voir plus d'effort chez eux.

« Allez, M. Schue, nous avons fait des duos déjà plusieurs fois, » se plaignit Mercedes avec un murmure d'accord de tous, sauf Rachel et Finn qui se regardèrent longuement comme s'ils savaient déjà leur choix pour l'exercice.

« Les gars, » commença sévèrement M. Schue, demandant l'attention de la pièce. « Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Si vous ne faites pas le devoir, vous pouvez encore une fois regarder Finn et Rachel faire la ballade aux Nationales. »

Cette déclaration commença un tumulte de discussion dans la pièce auquel il mit immédiatement fin.

« Dites ce que vous voulez à propos de Rachel et Finn étant toujours sous les projecteurs, les gars. Je ne vois aucun de vous mettre autant d'effort qu'eux et jusqu'à ce que je vois que vous le voulez plus qu'eux, je reste convaincu que vous ne le méritez pas ou capable, nous sommes clairs ? »

Le club se résigna au fait et commença à discuter de avec qui ils prévoyaient de chanter, sauf pour Kurt. Il était assis silencieusement dans la dernière rangée loin de tout le monde, les yeux fixés sur le mur comme si rien ne se passait dans la pièce. Ses yeux retenaient une terrible attente, ses cheveux restaient plats, il ne s'était pas embêté à mettre d'accessoires depuis que l'école avait commencé, mais par-dessus tout, il semblait complètement vaincu. Ça faisait deux jours sans un mot de Kurt au Glee club.

M. Schue avait immédiatement remarqué le comportement renfermé de Kurt et n'avait pas été trop inquiet. C'était parfois dur de dire si Kurt boudait juste ou s'il avait expérimenté une autre expérience traumatique. M. Schue tenait à Kurt et décida de faire une enquête plus approfondie. Tandis que les élèves s'en allaient après le cours, Kurt trainant derrière eux, M. Schue demanda à Kurt de rester.

« Kurt, viens t'asseoir avec moi, » demanda M. Schue et tandis que Kurt faisait comme demandé, M. Schue bougea sa chaise de façon à ce qu'il soit juste devant Kurt. « J'ai remarqué que tu n'avait pas été toi-même les 2 derniers jours, Kurt et franchement, je suis un peu inquiet. »

Kurt continua juste de le regarder.

« Je t'ai vu bouleversé un bon nombre de fois, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est différent, s'il te plait parle-moi, » essaya de raisonner M. Schue, mais Kurt continua juste de le regarder avec des yeux tristes. M. Schue ne reçut pas le sentiment que Kurt ne _voulait _pas lui parler, c'était qu'il ne _pouvait _pas. Ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, ça le déchirait, M. Schue pouvait voir ça. Il commença lentement à réaliser qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas.

« S'il te plait, Kurt. Retenir cette douleur en toi va te tuer. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu as plein de gens ici qui veulent être là pour toi, moi spécialement. Tu es très spécial Kurt. S'il te plait, » M. Schue saisit une des mains de Kurt qui étaient croisées sur ses genoux. « Parle-moi, Kurt. »

Kurt ramena son regard du sol et regarda son prof droit dans les yeux.

« C'est Blaine, » murmura-t-il.

« Blaine? » demanda M. Schue, confus. Il avait été surpris que Blaine ne soit pas venu en cours la veille pour le premier jour, il y avait eu des rumeurs flottant durant l'été disant que Blaine transférerait possiblement, mais il avait supposé qu'il avait de rester à Dalton après tout, le garçon était très talentueux.

« Kurt, je pense que je sais ce qu'il se passe. Tu es bouleversé parce que Blaine est resté à Dalton... ce qui est compréhensible, mais tu dois comprendre que Blaine avait une vie à Dalton et qu'il ne pouvait juste- » Kurt interrompit immédiatement M. Schue avec une réponse étonnament calme.

« J'aimerais qu'il soit à Dalton, c'est mieux que- » Kurt s'interrompit cette fois quand les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. « Excusez-moi, M. Schuester, » Il se leva d'un bond, attrapant son sac à dos et sortant en trombe de la pièce.

Pour dire que M. Schue était déconcerté serait un euphémisme.

« Je ne sais juste pas ce qu'il se passe avec Kurt, » expliqua M. Schue à Emma sur le chemin de retour.

« Will, tu ne sais pas pour Blaine ? » demanda Emma, ses yeux encore plus comme ceux d'une biche que d'habitude.

« Non... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Emma ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un feu rouge.

« C'était aux informations, je suppose que tu t'étais endormi pendant, la semaine dernière, mais il y a eut une partie sur un jeune disparu à Westerville, et le jeune homme était Blaine Anderson… Je suis surprise que tu n'en ais pas entendu parler, Will... toute l'école parlait de ça... » expliqua Emma à un très choqué M. Schuester.

« Je suppose que je n'avais pas prêté attention aux rumeurs circulant dans l'école... Je ne savais pas. Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé ? »

« Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit, seulement qu'il a disparu après être parti de chez Kurt et ils ont trouvé du sang sur la scène de crime... »

M. Schue sentit son estomac se retourner. Evidemment que Kurt était tellement brisé.

Kurt ne pouvait rien sentir. Ça faisait une semaine et demi que Blaine était porté disparu et la police ne faisait aucun progrès pour le trouver. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son âme manquait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir l'espoir que Blaine allait juste apparaître d'un coup pour le tenir, l'embrasser, et lui dire que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Il marchait silencieusement dans le couloir en se sentant toujours un peu horrible d'être parti comme ça de sa conversation avec M. Schue la veille, mais il ne pouvait plus parler de Blaine à qui que ce soit, tout le monde au Glee club avait déjà parlé de lui à n'en plus finir en lui posant questions après questions. Il avait déjà l'impression que c'était sa faute, si la douleur de la disparition de Blaine n'était pas assez, il avait un plateau de culpabilité pour aller avec.

« Alors, Lady-boy, tu te sens moins gay maintenant que ton joli-cœur est mort dans une allée quelque part ? »

Kurt s'arrêta net. Il connaissait la voix. Elle venait comme une surprise totale, cette voix à glacer le sang ne lui avait pas parlé comme ça depuis que Kurt était allé à Dalton.

« Dave ? » demanda Kurt, surpris par les horribles mots de Dave Karofsky.

« J'ai entendu dire que ton pédé de petit-ami avait été enlevé et personne ne sait où il est, ce qui est pour le mieux. Un pédé de moins dans le monde, »

Kurt fut choqué. Il pensait que Dave avait laissé tomber ça après son mouvement anti-harcèlement et avoir accepté le fait que Dave était en fait, gay lui-même.

« Comment peux-tu dire des choses comme ça Dave ? D'où est-ce que ça vient ? » demanda Kurt en murmurant presque.

Dave se rapprocha de Kurt pour qu'ils soient presque nez contre nez et parla à voix basse pour qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'ils puissent être entendus.

« C'est un mensonge, Hummel. Je ne peux pas laisser penser tout le monde que je me suis adouci et que je suis – peu importe, ce gars de Dalton est parti. Il est probablement mort dans une poubelle quelque part et il est temps que tu avances. Il est parti, » Avec ça, il laissa Kurt se sentir encore plus brisé et terrifié que ce soit fortement possible que Blaine puisse être mort maintenant.

* * *

Dave se sentait très content de son intéraction avec Kurt cet après-midi là il tomba presque quand il monta en courant les escaliers vers sa chambre. Il était reconnaissant que l'entrainement de football avait été annulé pour l'après-midi et qu'il puisse s'amuser avec son nouveau "jouet". Son père était parti ce matin pour le boulot, donc Dave avait la maison pour lui pendant une semaine, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne devait plus le garder dans le placard de sa chambre et pouvait l'emmener au sous-sol.

Dave alla vers le placard et ouvrit d'un coup la porte.

« Longue journée, mais maintenant je suis content d'être rentré pour te la raconté, » Dave ricana tandis qu'il enlevait le baillon de sa bouche.

« Va te faire voir, » répondit Blaine d'une voix faible.

« Non, non, non Blaine, ce n'est pas une façon de me parler, » répondit Dave, reprenant Blaine. « Tu vois ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais me résoudre à te battre ? Tu as été assez tapé dessus cette semaine, et je ne pense pas que nous avons encore besoin de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu est toujours en train de guérir. Comment est-ce que ces marques guérissent sur ton dos, hein ? »

Ça faisait une semaine et demi que Blaine avait été kidnappé par Dave et Azimio. Il n'avait jamais sût que cette brute était capable de quelque chose comme ça. Au début, il le connaissait seulement comme le gars qui avait été la raison pour laquelle Kurt était venu à Dalton, mais maintenant il savait que Dave était malade, pas juste mentalement, mais chaque fibre de son être était absolument malade.

Cette première nuit, quand Blaine s'était réveillé dans le sous-sol, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qui avait suivi...

_« On dirait que joli-coeur est réveillé. Maintenant, on peut vraiment commencer à s'amuser, hein ? » _

_Blaine connaissait cette voix. C'était la voix qu'il avait entendue quand il avait essayé d'aider Kurt dans les escaliers de McKinley. La voix qui appartenait au gars à qui Blaine avaitt essayé d'offrir des mots réconfortants et à qui il avait dit qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa lutte de compréhension de sa sexualité. Le gars avec lequel il s'était battu au concert du Glee club quand il n'avait pas voulu laisser Kurt tranquille, ce même roi du bal de promo terrifié qui n'vait pas eut le courage de "faire son coming-out" et danser avec la reine de promo, "Kurt" au bal. _

___« Karofsky ? » _

_« Le pédé connait ton nom, mec ? » dit l'autre voix derrière Dave. Une lumière faible fut allumée et __Karofsky et un large gars noir portant une veste de McKinley apparurent devant les yeux de Blaine. _

_« Il semblerait, Azimio, »_

_« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous faisions ce que nous avons prévu de faire et le tabasser. » répondit Azimio avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans sa voix._

_« Donc tout ça pour ça ? Pour me __tabasser ____? Venant de toi, Karofsky, je trouve ça mignon. » répondit Blaine et il se retrouva rapidement avec une main sur sa gorge. _

___« Ne me menace pas, minet, je suis celui avec le pouvoir ici ! » _

_« Allez, Dave, allons-y ! » demanda encore Azimio d'un ton insistant. _

_« Amusons-nous un peu. » déclara Dave et par ces quatre mots commença l'attaque. _

_Après quelques coups au visage, il y eut une pause où Blaine saisit l'opportunité de cracher le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Azimio et Dave discutèrent de leur prochaine action. Avec une ceinture._

_Azimio défit sa ceinture et s'approcha de Blaine. « Tu vas découvrir ce qu'il arrive aux homos dans ma ville. » avertit-il en hochant la tête vers Dave pour détacher Blaine. Quand il l'eut fait, Blaine décida que ce serait probablement sa seule chance possible de s'échapper donc il essaya de repousser Dave, mais ce fut un effort perdu, Dave était trop fort. Il avait les bras de Blaine dans ses mains tandis qu'il le jettait par terre à quatre pattes. Il garda ses mains enroulées autour des bras de Blaine tandis qu'il le tenait en position pour Azimio._

_Ce fut là que le premier coup de ceinture frappa son dos. Blaine retint un cri. Il ne crierait pas. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser l'entendre crier. Encore et encore la ceinture tomba sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir la sang tremper sa chemise pendant qu'il serrait fort les dents, et il était surpris de n'avoir encore cassé aucune dent. Ça lui prit tout ce qu'il avait de ne pas crier. Il avait été tabassé par ces gars au bal de Sadie Hawkin, mais maintenant ça arrivait encire, et cette fois il était seul... il devait être brave cette fois._

_« Ce n'est pas drôle s'il ne crie pas, » déclara Azimio d'un ton exaspéré tandis qu'il reposait la ceinture._

_« On va le faire crier... et le plus drôle. Personne n'écoutera ou s'inquiétera pour lui. » _

_Après plus de coups, Azimio reçut enfin un message de sa mère lui disant de rentrer, donc le tabassage prit enfin fin. Il avertit Dave de ne pas laisser partir Blaine maintenant, le gay était toujours en Blaine et il y aurait du travail pour le faire sortir. Dave n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Azimio aller plus loin dans son enlèvement de Blaine, mais il hocha la tête tandis qu'Azimio remontait les escaliers, ferlant la porte du sous-sol derrière lui et rentrant chez lui._

_Blaine resta allongé en boule par terre saignant et brisé et n'arrivant plus à respirer._

_« Pourquoi, D__a____v__e ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner ici ? » demanda Blaine entre deux respirations douloureuses. _

_Dave fit rudement rouler Blaine sur le dos ce qui provoqua chez lui un sifflement de douleur. Il baissa méchamment les yeux vers lui, puis il le souleba et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Que Blaine soit si petit permit facilement à Dave d'emmener Blaine à l'étage dans son placard. Son père rentrerait bientôt, donc il devait faire sortir Blaine du sous-sol et nettoyer le sang._

_Il assit Blaine contre le mur de son placard, puis se mit à attacher ses poignets ensemble et puis commença à faire de même pour ses chevilles quand Blaine demanda encore doucement, « Qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner de ça, Dave ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses juste pas partir ? » _

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, je ne le ferais pas. Pas après tout ce que j'ai dû traverser pour t'avoir. J'ai sût que tu étais à moi dès que je t'ai vu dans ces escaliers à McKinley. Tu étais ce bel ange qui m'a fait réaliser que je pouvais être gay et plus me battre contre ça. C'était toi qui m'a dit que c'était dur à accepter et que je n'étais pas seul. Tu avais raison je ne suis pas seul... plus maintenant. Je t'ai maintenant pour me montrer le chemin. Tu es à moi, Blaine Anderson, tout à moi. » _

_« Maintena_nt Blainey-bear, tu ne veux pas entendre parler de ma journée ? » demanda Dave après avoir vérifié que les marques guérissaient sur le dos de Blaine. Elles semblaient juste aussi proéminente qu'avant qu'il n'aille en cours ce matin.

« Ne m'appelle PAS comme ça, et je ne pourrais pas m'en foutre plus de ta journée. » répondit Blaine, irrité.

« Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant envers moi que j'ai fait partir Azimio parce que j'ai insisté que nous t'avions assez tabassé. Je pourrais toujours lui dire qu'avant que tu ne sois complètement guéri, tu as besoin d'un autre rappel. »

« Ouais, un rappel de me tirer dessus si je dois continuer de t'entendre parler... »

« Je ne parlerai pas comme ça si j'étais toi, mon père est parti pour une semaine, et il y a juste toi et moi. Si tu n'arrête pas d'être méchant et me parle mal, je devrais te mettre sur mes genoux et te donner une fessée... et tu ne veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine semblait dégoûté et ennuyé par la menace de Dave. « Peu importe, » répondit seulement Blaine.

« Tu ne penses pas que je le ferais ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne même pas penser à me toucher comme ça. »

« Oh et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que le seul autorisé à me toucher comme ça est Kurt. Es-tu Kurt ? Laisse-moi réfléchir, hmm... non. Tu n'es même pas un centimètre de Kurt. »

« Et si je te disais que Kurt s'en fiche maintenant que tu es parti ? »

« Je penserais que tu es un menteur de première... ce qui est exactement ce que je pense de toi présentement. »

« Il se fiche que tu sois parti, il est déjà passé à autre chose. Il suppose que tu es resté à Dalton et ne réponds pas à ses appels parce que tu as fini avec lui. Donc, naturellement, il est passé à autre chose. »

« Tu mens. »

« Essaye, mon cœur. Maintenant, je dois aller nous faire à dîner, je ne veux pas que mon Blaine mincisses à cause de moi, hein. »

« Je ne suis pas à toi, je suis à Kurt. »

« Tu continues de te dire ça, chéri. » répondit Dave tandis qu'il claquait la porte de placard derrière lui laissant Blaine dans le noir.

Blaine savait que Dave mentait. Kurt ne l'abandonnerait juste pas comme ça. Juste parce que personne ne l'avait encore trouvé ne voulait pas dire que Kurt n'essayait pas ou était _passé à autre chose_…c'était juste un stupide mensonge que Dave disait à Blaine pour le faire s'abandonner complètement et oublier Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas. Kurt était la seule chose le gardant sain d'esprit et lui donnant de l'espoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était Kurt. Sa tête commençait à tourner et il se sentait extrèmement nauséeux de toutes les pensées tourbillonant dans sa tête. « _Ne m'abandonne pas Kurt... »_ murmura Blaine avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

_Wow, c'était un bien long chapitre ! On en avait bien besoin. Alors, beaucoup est arrivé dans ce chapitre... nous avons découvert qui a Blaine et pourquoi. Alors, j'adorerais définitivement ces reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez tous.;D Oui, il y a beaucoup d'OOC, mais j'en ai définitivement besoin pour faire marcher cette fic. Avec de la chance vous l'aimez bien. Ça prend un bon moment pour écrire tout ça, alors j'attend anxieusements ces reviews ! _

_Casey_


	4. Chapter 4 : La résistance est futile

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Glee ni aucun de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Fox et ainsi de suite. **

**Note d'auteur : **_Wow, les gars ! Supers reviews ! Je suis très heureuse de lire que vous aimez ce qu'il se passe. J'avais peur du retour ! Lol. Je ne voulais pas rendre Karofsky mauvais... mais l'idée était juste trop bien ! En tout cas, je vais arrêter de divaguer et vous sortir un autre chapitre pour vous ! Je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment. D_

_Casey _

_Je n'aurais pas pût demander des meilleurs reviews, les gars ! Elles ont vraiment aidé à me motiver pour un nouveau chapitre en juste un jour ! C'est définitivement rare chez moi. J'ai adoré lire tout ce que vous deviez dire et j'ai supposé que je vous devais vous faire un nouveau chapitre le plus vite possible. Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez tous si positifs ! Continuez de laisser vos merveilleuses pensées. J'adore, je répête, j'adorre entendre parler de vous ! Donc comme toujours, laissez venir ces reviews ! =D _

_**Chapitre **_**4. ****"****La résistance est futile"**

_« Ado__lescent disparu : _

_Blaine Anderson, 17 ans. Il a disparu le 23 août et sa localisation est toujours inconnue. Contactez David et Emily Anderson au 555-0276, Kurt Hummel au 555-0354 ou contactez le 911 si avez une quelconque information concernant sa disparition » _

Kurt colla ce qui semblait être le 100000ème signe sur chaque espace nu dans la ville qu'il pouvait trouver. Ça le peinait de lire que Blaine manquait toujours encore et encore et de voir la photo de Blaine et son magnifique sourire... un sourire qu'il pourrait ne jamais revoir... Kurt essaya de faire sortir cette pensée de sa tête. Il _reverrait _Blaine. C'était hors de question. Il devait être en sécurité Kurt ne pouvait pas penser à perdre Blaine, il était la chose la plus importante au monde pour lui. Il essuya une larme tandis qu'il se détournait du papier qu'il venait de poser quand il remarqua Mercedes arrivait vers lui.

« Ils ne l'ont toujours pas trouvé, hein ? » demanda-t-elle, attirant Kurt dans un câlin.

Kurt se laissa aller. Il sanglota dans l'épaule de Mercedes et essaya de former des mots clairs et cohérents. « ça fait presque 2 semaines, 'Cedes... et s'il est- »

« Je ne te permettrai pas de finir cette pensée, Kurt, » dit sévèrement Mercedes, amenant le visage de Kurt devant le sien pour qu'elle puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je suis sûre que Blaine est en vie et essaye de revenir vers toi. Il est fort il n'abandonnera pas si facilement. »

Kurt essuya les larmes et fit un demi-sourire avec un air d'excuse quand il remarqua son t-shirt mouillé de larmes. « Merci, 'Cedes... J'espère que tu as raison... Je ne peux pas supporter la pensée de- il ne peut pas être mort... il ne peut juste pas l'être. Depuis que Karofsky a insisté sur le fait qu'il était mort il y a quelque jours, je n'ai juste pas pû penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres. »

« Je suis sûr que non, » assura-t-elle, passant son bras autour de lui et l'éoignant du signe des personnes disparues. « Tu as l'air de pouvoir avoir un mocha allégé je t'emmenère au Lima Bean, à mon compte. »

« Mercedes, je ne peux pas, j'ai toujours toutes ces affiches- »

« Toi et Blaine être deux de leurs meilleurs clients, je suis sûr que tu peux y aller et prendre un café avec moi et laisser des affiches avec eux, et mon gars, tu me connais assez bien pour que je ne prenne pas, "_Je ne peux pas__" _pour réponse. »

« Tu as gagné, 'Cedes, » abandonna Kurt avec un demi-sourire.

* * *

« Allez, Blaine. Ouvre pour moi, bébé, » roucoula Dave tout en essayant de mettre une cuillère de soupe dans la bouche de Blaine.

Blaine détourna son visage de la cuillère, même s'il se sentait faible et affamé, il ne permettrait pas à Karofsky de le nourrir comme s'il était un enfant. Blaine ne savait pas combien de temps ça faisait depuis qu'il avait vraiment mangé, quelques jours au mieux. Au début, Dave laissait de la nourriture pour Blaine et le détachait pour qu'il puisse la manger, mais après que Blaine avait essayé de s'échapper la veille du placard après que Dave l'ait détaché, il était maintenant nourri comme un bébé.

« Je ne te laisserais pas me nourrir comme si j'avais 5 ans, Karofsky, » déclara Blaine d'un ton saccadé.

« Tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Si tu n'avais pas assayé de t'échapper comme un mauvais garçon, tu pourrais être détaché maintenant, à manger tout seul. » répondit Dave, clairement heureux que les choses aient fini comme ça.

« Tu as de la chance que mes mains _soient _attachées derrière mon dos, » dit Blaine les dents serrées.

« Je n'aime pas ce ton, Blainey-Bear. »

« ARRÊTE de m'appeler comme ça ! » cria Blaine, se penchant en avant et faisant tomber le bol de soupe des mains de Dave avec son épaule. Le liquide chaud tomba sur Dave.

« Fils de pute ! » glapit-il, se levant d'un bond et enlevant son t-shirt. La peau de sa poitrine et de son estomac avait une belle nuance de rouge dûe à la soupe.

Blaine sourit de son travail pendant que Dave se nettoyait avec une serviette humide.

« Tu vas regretter ce mouvement, Anderson. Je vais te rentre très _très _désolé, » menaça Dave, enfilant un nouveau t-shirt et revenant vers le placard. Il plia la serviette pour nettoyer la soupe par terre.

« Ne retiens pas ton souffle. »

« Je pense que tu as besoin qu'on t'apprenne une leçon, n'est-ce pas, Blaine ? »

« Pas nécéssairement. »

Dave répondit par une dure gifle contre la joue de Blaine et dut d'une voix pas plus élevée qu'un murmure, « Oh, je ne suis pas d'accord, »

Puis il posa ses mains sous les bras de Blaine et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa Blaine pour qu'il soit à genoux devant Dave au pied du lit.

« Tu es sur le point d'apprendre ce que les méchants garçons reçoivent quand ils me provoquent, » Il grogna et prit une touffe des cheveux de Blaine pour rejeter sa tête en arrière à quoi Blaine retint un hâlètement, il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à Blaine. « Tu vas avoir tellement de problèmes, mon magnifique Blaine, mais rappelle-toi juste, ça me fait mal autant qu'à toi. Oh, et en passant, j'adore quand tes cheveux n'ont pas de gel, comme ça, je peux attraper ces boucles sexys, » dit Dave en tirant sur ses cheveux avec plus d'accentuation.

« Finis en juste avec ça, » dit Blaine à travers ses dents serrées, « J'en ai marre d'écouter ton cerveau de stupide sportif essayant de former des mots. »

Dave lâche les cheveux de Blaine, grogna et serra les poings Blaine flencha et attendit l'impact qui ne vint jamais. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda curieusement Dave qui laissa tomber sa main. Blaine devait avoir eu une expression confuse, parce que Dave laissa lentement apparaître aus sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas ajouter plus de cicatrices et de bleus sur ce magnifique visage. Azimio aurait dû rester éloigné de ton visage, une gifle ici et là est bien, mais ces cicatrices, » Dave laissa un doigt tracer sur certaines des cicatrices sur le visage de Blaine, et il trembla du contact non-voulu. « Je dois t'apprendre une leçon d'un manière différente, une manière qui, je le sais, arrêtera ton insolence. »

Avant que Blaine ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Dave le souleva du sol et l'allongea sur ses genoux.

« Non ! Arrête ! Repose-moi ! » cria Blaine, essayant de rouler des genoux de Dave, mais Dave enroula un bras autour de la hanche de Blaine, le fixant dans la position. Il n'allait nulle part.

« Je t'ai prévenu de ce qu'il se passerait si tu étais un mauvais garçon, Blaine. Tu aurais dû écouter... non pas que je ne suis pas d'une certaine façon que tu ne le sois pas, mais quand même, je déteste juste te punir, » dit Dave d'un ton qu'il pensait probablement raisonnable, mais Blaine était juste dégoûté.

Blaine se prépara mentalement mais n'était pas prêt quand la première tape frappa son derrière. Il laissa échapper un petit sifflement de douleur, mais n'eut pas la chance de s'habituer au sentiment avant qu'un autre coup fut ajouté, un coup juste après l'autre. Pendant que Dave continuait de frapper, il décida de commencer à parler.

« Je t'ai prévenu que si tu étais mauvais, tu aurais une fessée... tu ne m'as pas écouté, Blaine... » Il ajouta quelques coups pendant que Blaine se mordait les lèvres en essayant de retenir tous les sifflements de douleur. « C'est un avertissement de ce qu'il se passera quand tu me provoqueras... mais je pense presque que je dois ajouter un avertissement de plus. »

Blaine était curieux de ce que voulait dire Dave par ça. Rien ne pourrait possiblement être un pire _avertissement _que cette punition humiliante. Les coups commençaient à être plus fort et à tomber plus vite et il pouvait sentir des larmes chaudes commencer à se former dans ses yeux de s'être mordu les lèvres si fort. Il pouvait goûter le sang de le coupure de ses lèvres.

« Je suis tout ce que tu as maintenant, Blaine. Kurt ne veut plus de toi, il est passé à autre chose. Tu es à moi maintenant, et tu _vas _faire comme je le dis ! »

Après quelques minutes de plus de fessée, Dave arrêta et laissa Blaine tomber par terre, ce à quoi Blaine fut reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas combien de cette humiliation il pouvait encore prendre, sans compter la douleur. Son derrière était en feu. Il était aussi reconnaissant que Dave lui ait laissé son jean il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'humiliation de Dave essayant d'enlever son jean et combien la douleur aurait été pire. Rien ne faisait plus mal que le rappel de Dave disant que Kurt se fichait supposéement d'où il était. Dans sa tête, il savait que ça ne pourrait jamais être vrai, mais plus Dave insistait et plus le temps passait, moins Blaine se sentait sûr.

Dave descendit sur le sol s'agenouillant devant Blaine, il agrippa fermement son menton, et releva le visage de Blaine pour qu'ils se croisent du regard.

« J'espère que ça t'a appris une leçon, bébé. Je ne veux plus t'entendre me parler comme ça, c'est clair ? »

Blaine ne dit rien il regarda juste Dave et secoua la tête pour enlever la main le tenant en place.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment retenu la leçon, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que si j'enlève ce jean et te remet sur mes genoux, la leçon va- »

« _Non _! Non, je suis... désolé, » cracha Blaine à contrecoeur. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il lui devait des excuses, mais il ne permettrait pas à Dave de l'humilier encore plus.

« Très bien, mon cœur, tu commences à comprendre, » dit Dave avec un sourire diabolique. « Cependant, je suis sûr que ça ne durera pas, donc nous aurons besoin de cet avertissement que j'ai ajouté pendant que je tapais ton mignon derrière, »

Blaine sentit son estomac se tordre de dégoût il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de sa vie, même cette fois avec la Gap Attaque et s'être embarassé devant Jeremiah. Rien ne pouvait être en compétition avec ça.

« Donc, je réfléchissais, si tu décide de continuer à être résistant et de me répondre, je pourrais juste laisser mes potes s'occuper librement de Kurt... »

Blaine sentit son estomac tomber quand il entendit le nom de Kurt. Il regarda Dave avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. « Q-quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Si tu refuses ce que je veux, ou continues de mal te conduire, je m'assurerais que Hummel est en premier de la liste de l'équipe de foot. Ça veut dire plus de slushies, de se faire pousser contre les casiers, du harcèlement verbal, et il pourrait juste avoir un accident quand il sera seul, sans toi, son chevalier en armure brillante, nous pourront le remettre dans le droit- »

« Non ! S'il te plait ! » s'exclama Blaine en panique. « Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, s'il te plait ne touche juste pas Kurt ! C'est moi que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse j-juste Kurt tranquille, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

« Mon dieu, tu es tellement sexy quand tu supplies, »

« S'il te plait, écoute-moi ! Kurt n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Je me comporterait bien, je le jure ! » supplia Blaine à travers ses larmes.

« Je te crois, bébé. Les choses feraient mieux de commencer à changer, ou sinon Kurt va avoir un dur moment à passer, » avertit Dave avec un sourire satisfait.

Blaine ne pût empêcher les larmes d'inquiétudes de couler sur son visage. Kurt lui manquait et il s'inquiétait comme un fou pour sa sécurité. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Kurt parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être brave et faire ce que disait Karofsky. Même si ce que!disait Dave était vrai, il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter de voir Kurt battu ou pire à cause de lui.

« Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons notre premier baiser, hmm ? » Dave n'attendit même pas une réponse avant de saisir le visage de Blaine et posa violemmen ses lèvres affamées sur les siennes.

Blaine eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir. C'était tellement mauvais et dégoûtant. Les lèvres de Dave étaient une abomination comparé aux doux baisers de Kurt qui tenaient la passion extrème. Ces lèvres étaient inhabituels, mouillés, et juste désespérées. Blaine sentit soudain la langue de Dave essayer d'entrer dans sa bouche et il secoua la tête immédiatement par instinct.

« Ah, ah, ah, Blaine, rappelle-toi, tu ne m'obéis pas, et je vais personnellement m'assurer que Kurt va avoir un accident, » rappela Dave avec un sourire méchant.

Blaine sentait toujours les larmes couler sur son visage. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. S'il refusait, Kurt serait blessé et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, peu importe le coût. Même s'il devait faire face à l'humiliation ou à se faire tabasser, tout valait la sécurité de Kurt.

Blaine regarda les yeux pleins de luxure de Dave et hocha solennelement la tête.

« C'est mieux comme ça. »

Dave ramena ses lèvres contre celle de Blaine et cette fois il laissa à contrecoeur la langue de Dave glisser et invahir sa bouche.

« Oh Blaine, » Karofsky gémit durant le baiser, « Tu embrasses mieux que n'importe laquelle de ces filles dégoûtantes que j'ai déjà embrassé, comment est-ce que tu es si bon à ça, bébé ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas, il tentait d'aller dans un monde imaginaire où c'était vraiment Kurt à l'autre bout du baiser et Dave Karoksky n'existait pas. Un endroit où lui et Kurt étaient heureux, s'embrassant passionément et se regardant dans les yeux avec de l'amour. N'importe où sauf ici.

* * *

_Je __n'aime pas vraiment ce David Karofsky de fiction... qu'en dites-vous ? =P Bon, c'était le chapitre 4 pour vous les gars, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. Je pensais que nous devrions aller plus dans l'abus que Blaine subit avec Karofsky. En tout cas, faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez. Les reviews sont très aidantes pour moi et elles me font continuer ^^ _


End file.
